Love Forged in Divergent Territory
by rosie2232
Summary: This is a fanfiction about the most kick ass couple on the planet! A wedding, a birth, and what will happen in the future. Be prepared, because this story, is epic. I do not own anything except the words I write. Last Chapter will be posted before 8/10/14. LOVE IT, READ IT, REVIEW IT! TRISXFOUR! Rated M because I'm 27 and know shit about...THAT, and plan on writing about...THAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I love waking up to Tobias next to me every morning. I love snuggling with him before bed, I love spending all of my spare time at home with him. I love having time to think about all the things I love before 7:30 in the morning. I just love him so much.

He looks younger when he sleeps. He actually looks his age. I want to wake him, and talk to him about the new initiates he's training, I'm always curiouse about the new-bees, but I can't rummage up the courage to wake the beautiful sleeping man in front of me, the man I love. I sigh, quite loudly actually.

"Goodmorning beautiful" Tobias says with a groggy smile.

I get up and get ready for the day, throwing on a tight black tank top, a black flaird skirt, fishnet stockings, and my favorite black studded pumps. I've never been one for makeup, but Christine insists I wear it, and today feels different, in a good way, so I decide to wear more than usual.

I walk out to see Tobias compleatly ready and waiting to walk with me to work. Yet the look on his face is too rediculuse for me to bare and I have to hold in a laugh. He has to pick his jaw up off the ground before he is finally able to form words.

"Tris you...um...uh..you...wow" I giggle at his loss for words and usher him out of the door.

When we arrive at the Ambassador's office, Tobias pushes me up againt the wall and starts to kiss me, hard. I moan in his mouth as his toung begs my lips for entrence. I don't give in right away, I like to tease him, but I eventually let him in. I pull back in the need for air and he begins to pepper my neck and cheek bone with kisses.

"How do you feel about a date night tonight" Tobias asks me in between kisses.

"I would love to go on a 'date' with you Tobias" I wisper in his ear in a sexy voice. I love to make him crazy, just using my voice.

We go back to kissing until I pull away.

"Your going to be late if you don't get going..."

"UGHHHH! I hate training ungratful, rude little assholes like the initiates. Can't you just play hookie with me?"

"I would love to!.!.!, but we have a really important meeting with the Abnegation ambassadors today." I pull him close and whisper in his ear, " I'll see you tonight.

I feel him shiver against me and I smile. "See you tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

After another boaring day at work, It was finally time for me to head over to Christina's house to get ready for my date with Tobias. Since initiation, I have worked as Christina's human barbie doll, so I decide to allow her to dress me and get me ready tonight for my date. I hate going to the mall with anyone, but lucky for me, I've gone enough with Christina so she knows all my sizes and went shopping for tonight without me.

When I walk into her apartment, I see 4 bags laid out for me; Forever 21, Dauntless foot, Maybelene, and Victoria Secret.

"I'm so glad you finally let me shop for you on my own! I've been dying to go out on my own without your sheltered opinion for 5 years!" she complains. Chrissy is way too dramatic.

I take the bags of cloths and change in the bathroom. She got me a one shoulder black dress that has a boat neck line with a single thin strap. It's tight an stops about mid thigh, with almost my whole back shows. She also got me a pair of knee high heeled boots, but that's nothing compared to what's underneath the dress. I'm wearing a lacy black push up bra that makes the little I have look good in the dress, and I'm wearing a black lacy thong that matches the bra.

I walk out and let Christina work on my hair and makeup. I don't know how she does it, but she always makes me look amazing, using only a little makeup. She gives me a smokey eye that makes my dull grey eyes look fierce. She only put on a little lip gloss, yet my lips look inviting, and my cheeks look rosy. She curled my hair, then swept it all on to one side with bobbie pins. When I look at myself completely finished in the mirror, I'm surprised. I look hot. I turn to hug and thank Chrissy when the doorbell rings. I open the door to see the most hansom man in the whole world standing in front of me. He must have thought the same about me because he had the same 'wide-eyed, mouth-open' look he had on his face this morning.

"I...uh...umm...wow...Tris...your...just ...wow" he was at a complet loss of words, and I was loving it.

"You look a little 'WOW' yourself" I said and he nervously laughed. I don't even know why he's nervous. He's never nervous around me.

We walk together to the chasm, where there's a a nice table set up with candles and Italian, my favorite. We sit down and have a nice, normal dinner. After we finish, Tobias leads me to the place where he first kissed me during initiation. We sit and continue our conversation.

"I'm surprised none of the initiates hit on you" I say

"Oh, well, they do all the time, but I normally just shrug it off. Those slutty girls, aren't my type." I giggle and lean into Toby's arm.

"Tris, you know you mean the world to me. Your my life, my love, my everything. I don't know who else better to spend the rest of my life with." As soon as he said it, I knew what was going on. "Tris, I love you, and I want you to be family." at this point, I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "Will you marry me?"

I knew what my answer was 2 minutes before he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

_...at this point I felt tears rolling down my cheeks_

_"Tris, Will you Marry me?"_

_I knew my answer 2 minutes before he asked_

"YES YES YES!" I shouted jumping to hug Tobias. God I love him. I can't even describe the happiness I feel, that this wonderful, strong, gorgeous man loves me, and I love him. He is mine, and I am his. Sometimes I wounder how I got so lucky, but I can't even begin to worry about that right now. I kiss Tobias, hard.

I don't know how we did it, but we managed to make out all the way back to the apartment and not kill anyone. I don't usually feel comfortable making out like this with Tobias in public, but when you want someone so badly it hurts, you do what you gotta do to get by.

Once the door is closed behind us, all that stands between us and total bliss, is our clothing. Tobias takes me over to his bed and sets me down, while still kissing me. I begin to play with the hem of his shirt until he finally rips it off in one clean swoop. I regret wearing this dress. It was tough to get on, and I got tangled in it a couple of times, so getting out of it, wasn't easy either. Finally, once the damn dress was off, I kissed Tobias again. His toung was practically begging me for entrance, but I don't cave that easily. It wasn't until he was almost wailing in my mouth before I let him in.

He started twiddling with my bra strap, and I gave him a reassuring nod. I got over my fear of intimacy years ago, but it's still uncomfortable being that exposed to him. He had large, calloused hands that used to feel foreign on my breasts, but now I was comfortable, even pleasured that their there. I heard his belt hit the ground and I took this time to scootch lower, so that I was kissing his bare stomach, while unbuttoning his pants.

I see his boxers already have a small tent created, so I start to fiddle with the waist band while kissing up and down Tobias's stomach. He takes my hands and takes his boxers off for me. I see his cock shoot up and take this time to take his length into my mouth. It's funny at first, especially since this is something I've NEVER done.

"TRISSSSSS! OHMUGUD!" I smile knowing I have all the power, "stop, stop, stop! I'm about to cum and I want to do it inside of your flower" Tobias thinks the word 'vagina' is a devil's word, so he says 'flower' instead. It's just his Abnegation side showing.

I flip him over so I'm on top and move back up to his face. I kiss Tobias as he removes my underwear. I brace myself for his length to enter me, then at that moment, just before he enters me, I remembered that he didn't have a condom, but I didn't care. We were getting married, and what were the chances anyways?

Tobias enters me, and for a moment it hurts, but just a moment; then, I'm at total bliss.

**A/U: Hey guyss! This was my first time writing lemons so tell me if it's bad or good or just review me your thoughts on the story so far. Thanks!**

** ~Rosie2232~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: Sorry I didn't post today guys! I probably won't be able to post this weekend either. I've got a tournament and I need to focus. Feel free to cuss me out (but please don't, I'm sensitive). Again sorry, and I hope you'll still love me and keep reading, cuz I have some really good new ideas. Thanks, and bare with me just a little longer.**

** ~rosie2232~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I lost my laptop charger cord (dumb excuse; but true) and I couldn't get to another computer! I hope you'll still read and enjoy my other stories. More bad news is...and don't hate me...but my obsession has shifted from divergent, to twilight. So don't hate me, again, but for now, I'm going to, maybe, write about twilight. SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

** ~rosie2232~**


	6. Chapter 6

**All you swaggy people out there, get ready! Because rosie2232 is about to re-open all her fanfics...and add new ones; including: Veronica Mars, Gilmore Girls, and possibly Underworld! I may even do a ****_crossover_****! Review and tell me in what order I should write the new fanfics (ex: (1) Veronica Mars, (2) Gilmore Girls, (3) Underworld; but not in that specific order; unless that's what you really think) and if I don't get any reviews on this post, I will feel sad, and like no body appriciates my writing ;(**

**So pretty pretty please review! **

**Thanks!**

**~rosie2232~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

Thousand Years by Kristina Perry. That was the song Tobias had chosen to play for our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton...I'll never get tired of hearing that one!

Planning the wedding was unbelievably easy for the small amount of time we had to plan it...2 WEEKS! That's how long I had to plan the wedding of the century, here in dauntless. It dosn't matter any more though; because right here, right now, I'm dancing with my favorite man in the world, and It feels as though my life couldn't get any better.

"What are you thinking about?" Tobias asked, teasing me, but with a small glimmer in his eye;it made me wounder what _he_ was thinking about...

"I'm thinking about how I coundn't be happier than at this very moment, and that I love you, so much" I gave him a loving smile, a smile that he new was heart felt.

"I'm so crazy about you...wait, are you some how tricking me into giving my toast to you now, because I worked really hard on that, and I want all people to know how in love I am with you,"

"No tricks here buddy"

"Good, because I think your going to love it..." Tobias stood up and started clinking his glass," Can I have everyone's attention!...I would like to prepose a toast, To My beautiful wife! It seems like a long time, I've waited for love, like i've been serching and never found it. Just before I gave up, I let my gaurd down, and to be so greatful that I did, because that love that I was serching for, snuck up on me; or better yet, fell from the sky right in front of me." laughs from the croud filtered around us," It's an extraordinary thing, to find the love you've always thought you'd never find, and, Tris, I want to tie myself to you, in every way possible. And I want you to grow old at my side, because we can't have the royal forever; but let's start, with our forever." He stoped to look me in the eyes, I was balling at this point,"TO TRIS!" Tobias shouts.

"TO TRIS!" the rest of the croud shout back!

Tobias came and sat down next to me, tears rolling down my cheecks, "sooo...how was it?" He asked with a cocky grin. I smiled at him and lightly smacked his arm.

"You made me cry, Tobias! It was beautiful! I don't even know how I can thank you, I..."

Tobias quickly inturupted me, " I can think of a few million ways you could thank me..." he said with a smug smile.

The party went on until about midnight, and I was too exausted to open the giant mound of presents when I got home, so I took my dress off, floped down on the California king size bed Tobias and I shared, and let him take care of dealing with the catorers. It wasn't very abnegation of me, but after all, I am true dauntless...

**A/U: HEY MY PEOPLE! Sorry I flunked out on whole fanfiction thing, I was really busy, which is like the lamest excuse EVER but that's the only truth...but I'm back and making new fanfics about different things! So if you like my writing and want me to write about a certain person, book, movie, or T.V show, just coment what you want, and I'll see what I can do! 3 **

**Thanks for all your support! And review review review! Because if I'm going to be a weirdo and sit and stare at my review thingy, I at least want to be staring and have something pop up!**

**again thanks!**

**~rosie2232~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

I wake up with Tobias's loving arms raped around me. I turn and see his loving eyes staring back into mine.

"Good morning Mrs. Eaton" Tobias said with a smugly, with a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

"Morning" I said, still groggy from sleep. Tobias leaned over and kissed me, he's such a good...a sudden wave of nausea came over me. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom where I proceed to dump all contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Am I really that bad of a kisser?" Tobias joked. All I could do was grone. I wasn't hungover, I didn't even have 2 drinks! Tobias held my hair back and I just kept on throwing up.

2 Hours later and I'm fed and getting ready to leave for my honeymoon with Tobias; We are going to Irland to enjoy some colder weather. Then the smell of my old suitcase hit my nostrils and I went to go puke up my breakfast.

Tobias came and sat next to me in the bathroom, "Are you sure you want to take this trip? I mean we can put it off and go when you're feeling better if you'd like." Oh, Tobias. Always putting my needs before his...but I can't let a little sickness ruin his fun!

"No! I refuse! We will go on this trip! I don't care..." Mid-sentence, I took another hurl into the toilet.

"See look at you, you can't even get a whole sentence out! It wouldn't be any fun anyways. If your sick, how am I supposed to screw the dauntless out of you?" He said it then chuckled, "In fact I insist that we post pone the trip until you feel better." Tobias said using his instructor four voice that I always found so unbelievably sexy.

"But I don't want to ruin any of your fun," I said, feeling guilty.

"Trust me, If we are going to honeymoon, we are going to honeymoon right!" Tobias said with a smirk.

I laughed and nodded, then threw up some more. I've had the stomach flew before, but not like this. What could possibly be wrong with me?

**HEY MY PEOPLEEEE! I still haven't had any suggestions for any kinds of fan fics they want me to write. I'm starting to feel a little discouraged, like you guys don't like my writing or something. If you want me to start feelin' the love, then please review wacha' want to here from me. And also if you have any suggestions for this fan fic, just let me know; I take constructive critisizme very well! Thanks for all you readers out there supporting me!**

**~rosie2232~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! So I got a lot more reviews on that last chapter, so I'm going to assume that you like that Tris (may or may not) be pregnant! I will be doing my best to create a story about the Hunger Games! If you think that's a good/ bad Idea, please let me know; and if you have any thoughts or ideas for any future chapters than give it to me! I love reviews PMs if you want specifics on anything, I'm your girl!**

**~rosie2232~**

**Tris POV**

Erk. I absolutly, possitivly hate being sick; if that's what you could call it! I throw up 3 times a day and I wake up in the middle of the night feeling like a fat potato! Tobias insits I go see a doctor, but if I do, I just know he'll tell me something I don't want to here.

So here I sit, on my couch, in my house waiting for my best friend to come and take me to lunch, when, of course, another wave of puke is heading up to my mouth. I ran to the bathroom to throw up when I here the door open behind me.

"Hey, you didn't open the door so I feaked and picked the lock. Tris are you sure you want to go to lunch? We can just hang here if your not feeling good." Christina said in a soft voice.

Honestly, I didn't want to go to lunch, I didn't want to eat or drink or sleep, or do anything. I just want to sit on my couch. "Thanks Chris, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I mean I don't want you to get whatever I've got."

"Actually, I have some really good news to share with you..." I get up grab Chis's hand, and walk down to sit on the couch with her.

"Ok, I'm ready for the big news now..." I say, waiting pasiently.

"...I'M PREGNANT!" Christina shouted.

I jumped up, a little too fast and needed to run back to the bathroom to throw up. I was so excited for Christina! She and Will will make great parents.

Chrissy walks in with a hurt look on her face, "Jeez Tris, it's good news. There's no need to get all worked up about it!" she said teasingly.

I smiled as Chris. She always new how to make me feel better. "I'm sorry Chris, it really is great news. You and Will have been trying for what, 2 years now? I'm so happy for you guys!"

Christina gave me a genuine smile, yet I new her head was somewhere else.

"What?" I said faltly

"It's just...I don't know. I was woundering when you and Four might start wanting to have a family. I mean it would be nice to have our little tikes grow up together. OOOO! And what if I have a girl and you guys have a boy! I mean then they could get married, and have there own kids and..."

"Woah, slow down! I havn't even talked to four about kids yet, let alone talk about our kids having kids!"

"So you will have kids that have kids! Yay!"

There was no way I was going to get her to drop the subject, so if you can't beat um, join um!

Chrissy was rambling on about kids and what they'll look like and marrige and the wedding, when all of a sudden, I felt very tired. I just laied my head down, and went to sleep...

**Sooo...how did you guys like that chapter? Let me know! Tris isn't sick, If that's what your worried about, and Do a vote, if you want Christina's baby to be a boy or a girl...just remember that which ever one you pick for Chris, Tris's possible baby will have the opposite sex as Chris's baby!**

**~rosie2232~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

I woke up on the coach with Christina stroking my hair lovingly.

"Hey girly, you ok?" Christina said softly.

I tried to get up, but I have this major head ache, and decide to lay back down.

"I'm not sure what I said to boar you that much, but you fell asleep right when I had an idea!" Chris said.

She didn't say anything, "What was your idea, Chris?"

"Well, I'm not sure how much your going to like me after I suggest what might be wrong with you..."

I knew exactly where she was going with this, "Oh no, not even close. Chrissy I have the stomach flew or a sickness or something, I'm not pregnant!" I said paniked. What if I was pregnant? What if I wasn't a good mother? What if Tobias wanted to get rid of it?

"Whoa slow down with the panik! We don't know for sure that your pregnant. I say, we take a home pregnancy test, then work from there."

I agreed with Chris, for once, she had a rational idea! She went to go get a home pregnancy test and was back in under 5 minuets.

"Alright, here you go." Chrissy hands me the pregnancy and I walk into the bathroom, "Good luck" I hear Chrissy Shout.

Then I hear Tobias come through the door and say, "Good luck with what?"

Then I started to panik again, and a mix of paninking must have sent me into hyperdrive, because at that moment I threw up into the toilet, with the pregnancy test sitting on the edge of the counter.

"Tris, are you ok?" Tobias shouted.

After I tried to respond, I threw up again, and Tobias walked into the bathroom.

"Tobias, I'm ok. I said standing up and grabing the test so Tobias wouldn't see it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, why are you home so early?" I asked him

"What? I'm not allowed to come home and spend a day with my beautiful wife?" he asked me, all I could do was stare up into his beautiful blue eyes, and hope.

"Tobias, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything." He said, sitting down next to me.

"How do you feel about kids?"

Tobias was taken a little aback by this, his eyes always give his emotions away. "Ummmm, I never really wanted kids before I met you, but I think you would be a great mother, and if that's what would make you happy..."

"Tobias, I might be pregnant." I spit the words out so he would stop rambling. I love him dearly, but he wasn't giving me the information I needed.

He was silent for a couple seconds, then regrouped, "Oh my god, Tris! Are you seriouse?" His face lit up like a christmas tree, he looked truthfully happy.

"I'm not sure yet, but if you want to know for sure, just give this test another minute." We sat there, waiting and staring at the test, waiting for our future...the suddenly, a little pink dot appered on the screen, symbolizing positive.

I look over at Tobias, who looks like he's about to cry tears of joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/U: Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! I was debating how I should tell tobias that tris is pregnant, if you want to see some of the drafts I wrote for other versions of that chapter, let me know and give me your email and you'll have them by tomarrow! Make sure you go to my profile and put a vote in for the poll I recently uploaded. So far, Hunger Games seems like what I'll be writing next!**

**~rosie2232~**

**Tris POV**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_Tobias had tears of joy in his eyes..._

I look over at Tobias, "I'm pregnant!" He smiled at me and lifted me up off my feet. He kissed me, he kissed me hungrily like he never had before! I could tell he was very excited about this new baby.

"Tris, I love you so much." Tobias carried me into the kitchen and set me down on the island while still kissing me. He pulls back for air, then moves his lips down my neck.

I pull his lips back up to mine, his tounge begging my lips for entrence. Normally, I like to play with Tobias, but I wanted him so badly, I open my mouth and Tobias deepens the kiss.

Tobias's hand roams up my shirt. His calloused hands find my bra, and begin kneeding my breasts. I break the kiss and tear my shirt off, then his. Tobias jumps up onto the island and stradles me. Tobias kisses down my neck and chest untill he reaches my breasts. He find my bra clasp and yanks my bra off.

He automatically starts sucking on my nipple, which feels so good, and I moan his name, "TOBIASSS!" he smiles and brings his other hand up to massage my other boob. I can feel myself getting hot to the core already.

Tobias kisses down my stomach untill he gets to my shorts. Then he pulls them down and starts nipping with my underwhere. I giggled, and he smiles. He ripped my underwhere off with his teeth and began toung fucking me.

I felt a tightness in my stomach and I moaned, "TOBIAS! I'm about...ughhh! I'm about to...CUMMMMMM!" I shouted as I came into Tobias's mouth. He licked up every bit of my juices, and smiled.

After I came down from my high, I smiled my best 'come and get it' smile and said, "My Turn" I kissed Tobias, as hard and passonat as I could, then I kissed his neck. I bit and sucked at his neck until I was sure there would be a mark, then I moved up to his ear lobe and started sucking on it.

I wispered suductivly in his ear, "What do you want from me Tobias? Tell me what you need, baby."

I moved my hand down his abbs, untill I made my way to his boxers. I riped them off, and took his length in my hand and started pumping, "OH GOD TRISSS!" Tobias moaned.

I Positioned myself above him and he entered into me. I love this man so much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris POV**

I hate these stupid hospital dresses. They are so uncomfortable and they show way too much of my butt and I just hate them. I'm not a huge fan of doctors either. They are always touching me and making me feel like a lab rat; and don't even get me started on the nurses!

Tobias is being so good. He's helped me through every crazy thing this pregnancy has thrown at me. Even when we found out that we were going to be having twins (which was a very scary thing to find out) he was always right by my side, willing to make runs to the food court in the middle of the night to get me whatever crazy food I was craving.

I'm so nervouse about giving birth to these babies today. I can't believe I have to push TWO freaking babies out of my 'flower' today! It's just not right! These kids are going to be paying for this for the rest of there lifes!

Christina's baby girl is so cute though, so sweet. I'd be lucky if my daughters or sons or daughter and son end up like her. I have a feeling that the next 14 hours of labor, will totally be worth it...

**12 Hours later...**

"Tris, I'm going to need you to push."

OK! Mabey I was wrong when I said that 12 hours of waiting around for my water to break, then pushing TWO fat babies out of my 'flower' was "Totally worth it''!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHAAAGGGGG"

IT HURTS SO BAD!

"PUSHHHHHHHH!"

"Congradulations Tris! Two baby boys...

**How did you like my birth scene? I hope your not too mad at me for skipping the whole precnancy thing, but I just thought the the ugly truth of prectnancy should be skipped and just summed up before she actually had to give birth (which by the way is a truly beautiful thing! I watched my bestfriend do it and she was amazing! GO JILLIAN!) anyways review you thoughts, and be prepared, because I think I'm going to change the title and upload my very last chapter, so I can start on another fan fic ( be sure to check out the poll on my page!) thanks for all ya'll's support!**

**~rosie22322~**


	13. PLEASE POLL ME!

**I REALLY REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME, AND I WILL POST THE NEXT/LAST CHAPTER TOMORROW!**

**~rosie2232~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, lots of rewrites...wanted this one to be perf! Anyways this last chapter is 16 years in the future in the POV of one of the twin boys. Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Tristen POV**

"Toby Eaton" the announcer said.

As I watched my brother walk up to the bowls that will decide his fate, I wounder what's going through my parent's heads. It's clear to me, what Toby will pick dauntless. He was made for it, the spitting image of a brave, reckless teenager. Father always taught us different; to be brave, not reckless; to be helpful, not hurtful. I always did my best to listen, to try to act like the dauntless, but take my fathers tributes to heart. I know now that I don't belong in dauntless, and I think my mother knows it too. When aunt Tori sent me home earily yesterday, what was going on inside my head became obviouse to her.

"Don't let your father and I stop you from becoming who you truly are." she said to me. I know that my parents will be ok. My sister Natilie will take care of them, and my soon-to-be baby brother will help them too. I will just miss them so much, Natilie, mom, dad...oh dad. He was the best dad ever. That's probobly the sappiest thing I've ever said, but I don't care. He always excepted who I was, and who I wanted to be. He supports me, helped me in school, taught me everything I know, but It was always my mother who understood me.

An outcast, outsider, never-gonna-be-true. My mother felt these same things going into initiation that I feel everyday I'm still here. That's all about to change.

I watch my brother slice his hand slow, and devil-ish. He holds his hand high above the dauntless bowl, and lets a few drops of blood drip onto the burning coal. Dauntless screams rise up around next to me. My mother has a small smile on her face, my father just looks dissapointed.

"Tristen Eaton"

I get up slowly, re-analyzing my choices. I'm smart, brave, selfless, kind...I feel I know where is safest for me to go, in my state, yet I don't know that's where I will be happy, then again, how will I ever know where I will be happy.

I reach the 5 large bowls that represent the factions, that represent my future. I cut my hand slow, but not as slow as my demented brother. I hold my hand over the grey abnegation rocks, and let a drop of my blood slip.


End file.
